In heretofore utilized fuel system valves, the rate of closing of the valve was not as critical in the past as is presently required of today's high pressure, fast acting fuel systems.
As the speed requirements of modern technology increased, a point was reached where the inertia of the valve body closing on the stationary valve seat caused the valve body, upon impact with the valve seat, to bounce backwards from the seat and momentarily generate a fluid passage between the valve seat and the valve body. This was increasingly undesirable since abrupt shutoff of fuel is most often desired in fuel systems.
In order to decrease the valve body bounce back, springs and other force generating devices where associated with the valve body to counteract this undesired valve body movement. These heretofore utilized devices increased the complexity of the valve body, were relatively ineffective and represented the waste of time, labor, materials and natural resources.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.